


Become the Eagle

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit of swearing, F/M, Some Humor, second year sorting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione Granger was hoping to be a Gryffindor. But on her Sorting day in her second year, she is put in Ravenclaw.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

In her first year, Hermione learned all about the Houses at Hogwarts, and she _knew_ she was a Gryffindor. She didn't tell anyone, though. She made great friends, too. Her best friend was Draco Malfoy. "C'mon, Hermione, you're going to be a Slytherin and you know it." But she didn't. 


	2. The Sorting

_Please please please please put me in Gryffindor!_ Hermione begged the Sorting Hat. _No._ The Hat replied. _You are brave, but your wit and intelligence is stronger._ RAVENCLAW! The last word came out aa shout. Hermione looked back, helpless, at Draco, who was still waiting for his turn. Naturally, Harry Potter and the Weasley boy went to Gryffindor, and Draco to Slytherin. The food was good, but Hermione didn't care. She was too disappointed. Her new Ravenclaw housemates tried to cheer her up, the older ones telling her all about the astounding classes and the beautiful common room, and the kids who had been Sorted with her telling her it was good she wasn't a Gryffindor, at least. Those guys, Hermione quickly learned, were jerks. Everything cheered her up a bit, but the thing that made her happiest was after the feast.

~~~

"Hermione?"

"Draco? Are we still friends?"

"Of course, you lovely idiot. I heard Ravenclaws are better friends with Slytherins than their own." Draco smiled at Hermione. "At least you're not a Gryffindork." _Gryffindork? I guess that's accurate._ She thought, looking over at the rowdy group. _At least you're not a Gryffindor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fifteen chapters max is just for now. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> In case you are wondering, yes, there will be more!


End file.
